Super Smash Manison Season 1
by Crystalboo
Summary: The twelve original Smashers come to a mansion to compete in a big brother like competition.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: Go on a Ghost Hunt

The bus rolled to a stop as a mansion could be seen in the background. The bus doors opened and twelve famous charters walked out onto the street in the cold night. The charters were Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Kirby, Luigi, Capitan Falcon, Ness and Jigglypuff. A gate to the mansion slowly opened which spooked Luigi and his brother had to calm him down.

"It's alright bro, it's just an automatic gate," said a calming Mario.

"Scared Weegee," sneered Fox and then burst out laughing where everyone joined in laughing expect Mario and Samus. Luigi looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Come on guys!" said an excited Kirby "The gate is fully opened! Let's go!" He suddenly ran through the gates and up to the mansion. The rest slowly followed.

The door opened and the host Toadsworth stood there and started to speak to them.

"Hello all!" He began in a very warm older voice "welcome to Smash Manison! You all are going to fight against each other to win ten million smash coins! Come on in."

The twelve poured into the mansion and saw a beautiful entrance room. A magnificent spiral staircase in the back of the room and two side doors on both sides. A coffee table and soft couch's on three sides of it. All twelve were amazed by the view and all started to explore.

On the left door was a game room. Puff sofas around a flat screen TV. Near the TV were tons of systems. From the Nes to the Wii U. On the other side was a pool table, an air hockey table, a ping pong table and a small arcade. On the right was a Mess hall. The room next to it was a huge kitchen. Up the staircase is the private rooms and the bathrooms were also in that area. The rest of the doors from the game room the kitchen and a few doors on the top floor were locked.

Kirby began to search through the kitchen. Jigglypuff and Link looked weirdly at him as he grabbed food and more food. Then a cook came in and took a large spooned and beat Kirby over the head with it. Kirby ran from the kitchen with food in his arms and ran to the game room.

The rest of the smashers were in the large game room when Kirby ran in with the cook still cashing him. Most of the rest of the Smashers ignored them to involved in a game of air hockey or ping pong.

"YES!" Screamed Fox as he hit the puck into the goal as Yoshi face palmed himself. Mario, Luigi, Pikachu and DK were playing a fighting game when Toadsworth voice was heard out in the front room. He called for all of them to the room and they all slowly moved away from the games and went into the main room.

"Take a seat please," he said pointing to the sofas. "It is nine O'clock everyone!" He began after everyone had sat down. "Here we have a curfew here but it is only in forced at ten. But not to worry there are good size TV's with game systems along with a speakers but if it is too loud we will penalize you,"

"How will you penalize us?" asked jigglypuff.

"You will be up into a mode called grounded where you can't move around the house and everything in your rooms will be confiscated along with the beds. Also you aren't allowed to leave only for meals, challenges and voting."

The whole group became quiet and a small tear came to one of Kirby's eyes.

"We ask you to please head to your rooms for an early retirement, first challenge tomorrow," Toadsworth said as he left up the stairs.

"All the Smashers asleep?" asked a shadowy figure.

"Yes sir" replied a high pitched voice.

"Good," said the shadowy figure "send them out."

"Yes sir we will head out right away sir," said the high pitch voice as it left the shadowy figure.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Luigi lay in his bed wanting to go to sleep but couldn't. He felt tired but he laid there wide awake when he heard a noise.

A few rooms down DK slept with a loud snore. He had fallen asleep easily and was most likely dreaming of bananas when three pale white figures came from the floor. The pal figures floated towards him and then grabbed him. DK woke with a start as the pale figures surrounded him. He started to scream for help as the figures surrounded him and then he was gone.

The other twelve smashers came out of their rooms (despite warnings) and walked to DK's room.

"Dk?" asked Mario as Kirby flicked on a light switch. There Dk's room looked normal expect the bed. The covers were flung all over the floor and a dark shadow of a figure which looked like Dk's shadow remained on the bed.

The eleven started to explore the room expect Luigi who hung in the back shacking in fear.

"Come on dude!' said Yoshi to Luigi slapping him on the back "don't just stand there help us!" The rest of the Smashers looked to Luigi then (some laughing) went back to exploring.

"It's obvious that DK was burned to death and these are his ashes!" said Jigglypuff as Ness looked at her weirdly.

"Hey guys look at this!" said Mario out in the hallway. The rest of the Smashers walked into the hallway to see a note.

"What are you waiting for!" said Captain Falcon. "Read it!"

"You are allowed to go about the mansion for your first challenge! Boos have been sent out to capture you. You have till six to win immunity. Sincerely, Toadsworth." Mario finished reading the note and looked to everyone but then they eleven noticed that two were missing.

"Hey!" sneered Fox "Were's Falcon and Ness?"

The rest of the Smashers turned to see small shadows of Ness and Falcons feet were.

"Does anyone know the time?" asked Samus

"It's two," said Jigglypuff looking to a clock on the wall.

"So let's try to stay together in a group," said Fox then realizing that someone is missing "Wait! Where's the pink cotton ball?"

Everyone started to look around then Yoshi said something "We should just stay here and if a boo comes we can fight it off together!"

"No, we should send a small search team to find the others. They have to be somewhere here," said Jigglypuff. Mostly everyone agreed with Puff.

"I can give someone a communication device so I can talk to them while the search team is out," said Samus. Mario, Pikachu, Link and Fox made a search party and left to explore the mansion. Samus, Luigi, Yoshi and Jigglypuff decide to stay outside DK's room.

"See anything?" asked Samus talking to Mario through a device.

"No, wait that's Kirby and the boo's are taking him through one the locked doors. Follow it!"

"Wait!" Samus said then through the device the other four heard screams. "Great the boo's got them."

"What happened to Mario!" Luigi asked looking scared.

"I assume he's with the others. Wait where did Puff and Yoshi go?"

The two looked down the stairs and saw Yoshi and Jigglypuff being carried down the staries.

"Great! It's only three! Were so screwed!" said Luigi.

"Not yet follow me," said Samus who ran into a room with Luigi following begin her. "If we stay in here we are safe."

The next three hours Samus used missiles and flamethrowers to fight off the boo's until she runs out of ammo. Then he Boo's took her. Luigi hide under the bed until someone walked in.

"Congrats Luigi! You win the first immunty!" Toadsworth said as he quickly shoved his head under the bed making Luigi jump and hit his head on the underside on the bed.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

It is three now and Luigi, Samus and Mario all sat in Mario's room for a meeting.

"Hello you two in this game you need an alliance and I want to make on with you two, you two in?" He asked.

"Sure bro, I'm up for it." Luigi said.

"I'm okay with it," Samus said.

"We have to vote for someone tonight and I think it should be Kirby. The guy ran off to go eat when people were disappearing." Mario said and the two shook their heads yes.

At this same time in the game room Fox, Falcon and DK are playing pool.

"You two willing to form a partnership?" He asked as he shot the ball and getting the 11 ball into a pocket.

"Sure," said Falcon as he set up his shot.

"Fine, I think I'm going home so this could be good for me," said DK watching Falcon shot the ball and hitting the 5 ball into a pocket.

"I say we would vote weegie but he has immunity somehow. So I say we get Kirby out dudes a ditcher," he said as DK hit a ball but the ball didn't go into the pocket.

"Alright," said Falcon.

"Alright let's begin the elimination!" said toadsworth in the main room. "With zero vote, Luigi, Mario, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Yoshi, Fox, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. DK and Kirby the last one safe is….DK."

Half of the Smashers gasp while Fox starts to snicker. Kirby is shocked and has no words.

"Kirby," Toadsworth begun "The smash bus is waiting for you."

Kirby sat up and walked out. Outside the bus doors squeaks open and Kirby walks on and sits down. Three interns put Kirby's luggage below the bus and the bus drove away.

"With that the first Smasher leaves the mansion! What will happen next time? Who will go home? Find out next time!"


	4. Chapter 2: Target Test

**Crystalboo Note: **So I'm going to try to change up the writing style for this series. So if you guys don't like it please tell.

Also sorry for the long wait.

Toadsworth: Hello everyone, good morning.

The final eleven sat in the mess hall eating away. Some of the eleven looked up to listen to Toadsworth, the rest continue to eat the food.

Toadsworth: So in twenty minutes will be the next challenge. Meet me in the backyard in twenty. Toadsworth then walked out.

Ness: Anyone have any ideas on what where going to be doing?

Fox: Ya right, but we all know who is going to win.

DK: Who?

Fox: Me you dumb ape!

Luigi: Just how you won lost challenge?

Fox: Shut up Weegie you just had the robot do it all.

Mario: Will you both shut up, I'm heading to the backyard and get away from you people.

Mario left and after his words most people followed in his lead.

_The Backyard_

Outside in the backyard of the mansion was a huge obstacle course filled with targets. Everyone looked in awe of the large course.

Toadsworth: Your challenge today will be to go through the obstacle course and breaking all the targets as fast as possible. The person with the overall fastest time wins immunity. So we will draw names out of a hat to decide who goes first. (drawing a name) Going first is Samus!

Samus walked up to the starting line and toadsworth screamed go.

_A Few Minutes Later_

Toadswoth: Samus with 1:02! Next is (drawing a name) Ness

_After everyone went_

Toadsworth: So here are all the times

_Target Test Times_

_Capitan Falcon_

_Fox_

_Samus_

_Ness_

_Mario_

_Link_

_Pikachu_

_Jigglypuff_

_Luigi_

_DK_

_Yoshi_

Toadsworth: So with that Capitan Falcon, with the fastest time, wins immunity. The rest of you will be voting someone out tonight. Go do whatever.

_Mario's bedroom_

Mario: So, we didn't win immunity but I think we should be fine. So who do you we want to vote for?

Luigi: Well who did the worst?

Mario: Yoshi

Luigi: Then why don't we just vote him off then.

Mario: Well that's because

Yoshi: Hey guys!

Luigi: oh, um hi Yoshi

Yoshi: Mairo asked me to join your alliance so who do we want to vote off?

Samus: Ness, he has something up his sleeve. He needs to leave.

Mario: Alright everyone in agreement

(Everyone shakes their heads yes)

_Main Hall_

Toadsworth: Time for the second elimination of Super Smash Manison! Captian Falcon has immunity as a reminder so with no votes.

Captian Falcon

Jigglypuff

Fox

Mairo

DK

Link

Pikachu

Samus

Yoshi

The bottoms two are Luigi and Ness. The last one safe is…..Luigi.

Ness: (Standing up) Are you serious!

Toadsworth: Yes now please leave. Ness you have been the second eliminated from Super Smash Manison.

Ness walked out and sat down in a limo and the limo drove off.

Toadswoth: With that another Smasher has left the mansion. We are down to the final ten! Who will leave next? Will the two alliances but heads? Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3: Pool Weegie

Toadsworth: Hello final ten!

Fox: Granps you know that only two other people have left right.

Toadswoth: Why of course, it's just you all are 1/6 away from winning One Million Coins! That's pretty rad right.

Captain Falcon: No one says rad.

Toadsworth: oh

The final ten and Toadsworth were once again in the mess hall for their morning breakfast.

Yoshi: So do we have a challenge coming soon?

Toadsworth: Yes Mr. Yoshi meet me in the game room in one hour.

_One hour later_

Everyone had gathered in the game room and Toadsworth told them to stand around the billiards table. Toadswoth began to explain the challenge.

Toadsworth: As you see there are ten pool balls, each has a different on of you guys faces. Each pool ball is worth one point but as you knock people out and keep on getting more points your ball is worth more points. So say Link knocks out Samus, DK and Mairo. Then Link's ball is worth four points, then Jigglypuff hits Link's ball into a hole Jigglypuff gets four points. We will keep track of points so here's the order.

_Luigi_

_Fox_

_Link_

_Capitan Falcon_

_Jigglypuff_

_Yoshi_

_Mario_

_DK_

_Pikachu_

_Samus_

Toadsworth: So with that Luigi you're up.

Fox: good luck Weegie.

Luigi: Oh I'll show you.

Luigi walked to his ball and aimed it squarely at Fox's and shot. It hit the ball and Fox's ball rolled into the hole. Luigi's ball also hit Pikachu's and it also fell into a hole.

Toadswoth: Fox and Pikachu are out! Here is the scoreboard

_Luigi: 3_

_Rest 1_

Fox: Good for nothing….

Toadswoth: Link your up next

Link walked up to his ball and aimed then hit Mario's ball and it fell into a hole.

Toadsworth: Mario is out. Capitan Falcon you're up.

As Falcon went to his ball Fox stopped him and whispered something to him. Falcon agreed then went to his ball. He aimed directly at Luigi's ball then he shoot. Luigi along with two other balls were hit and fell into the holes.

Toadsworth: Ouch, Luigi, Jigglypuff and Yoshi are out. Let's go to the scoreboard.

_Capitan Falcon 6_

_Link 2_

_Rest: 1_

Toadsworth: Alright DK, you're up.

DK walked walked up to his ball and shoot his ball and hit Link but didn't fall into any holes.

Toadsworth: DK, with a good shot, didn't managed to hit anyone into a hole and now its Samus's turn.

Samus being very quiet shot her ball and it hit Capitan Falcon's and it went into the hole.

Capitan Falcon: NO!

Toadsworth: Oh, with a painful out for Capitan Falcon, Samus takes the lead. Let's see that scoreboard!

_Samus 7_

_Link 2_

_DK 1_

Toadsworth: Link you're up.

Link not saying a word went to his ball and shoot it and hitting DK's next to a hole.

Toadsworth: Alright DK!

DK shot his ball and hit Link's but Link managed to stay out of a hole.

Toadsworth: Samus.

Samus angled her shot and hit DK and the right angle and his ball fell into a hole. The scoreboard was now Samus 8 Link 2. Link was up. He shot and his ball hit Samus then barley her ball rolled into a hole.

Toadsworth: LINK WINS! ELIMATION AT 10:00!

_Later_

_Mario's Room_

Mario: So who are we voting?

Luigi: I now that there is a second alliance. We were lucky to get Ness out and I'm pretty sure that was a good vote between Ness and I. I think Fox has a hand in it because he is out to get me.

Samus: Yes it is pretty obvious. So vote Fox.

Mairo: We could he did do pretty badly.

Yoshi: Alright we in an agreement?

Everyone: Yes

_Fox's Room_

Fox: I called you all hear to get rid of someone.

In Fox's room was everyone expect Mario's Alliance and Pikachu.

Fox: I called you here to get rid of Pikachu.

Jigglypuff: Why do we want to vote for him?

Fox: Because he's been doing pretty alright in challenges and he could grow into a larger threat.

Jigglypuff: Fine

Link: (Shakes head in agreement)

Fox: alright let's get voting.

_The Elimination_

Toadswoth: Alright with no votes: Link, Luigi, Samus, Mario, Yoshi, Jigglypuff and DK. With one vote is Captain Falcon. Fox and Pikachu one of you guys is heading home which is…..Pikachu. Please report to the limo.

Pikachu walked out and went into the limo. As the limo exited the view then a large yellow explosion of electricity to the background.


	6. Chapter 4: Splatoon

Fox: Falcon, DK we are simply out numbered.

Capitan Falcon: How do you know?

Fox: Haven't you seen. They way those four walk around together. Mario, Samus, Weegie and Yoshi are in a parentership similar to ours.

DK: Then we just add more members.

Fox: Members are limited. There are only nine people remaining. Minus us three then minus Mario's alliance how much does that leave us?

Capitan Falcon: Two, Link and Puff.

Fox: Exactly. Link is good at challenge but the dude is a mute and from what I've seen he's a lone wolf.

DK: And Puff?

Fox: That's a funny one DK.

Toadsworth: (On a loudspeaker) everyone report to the front lawn.

_Frontyard_

Luigi: geez when did the front yard turn into a war zone?

The whole front yard was covered with stone walls and barbed wire.

Toadsworth: Your challenge today is capture the flag!

Fox: Question.

Toadsworth: Yes, Fox.

Fox: Capture the flag only has two teams. We have an odd number of people.

Toadsworth: Yes basically each team has three members and once you get hit you respawn back at your main base. There is three teams and three bases with a flag. Capture that flag and change it to your color you have two bases and to win the other team has to win both bases.

Any other questions

(No one reacts)

So let's get to teams. You decided the teams go!

(Team selecting done)

So the teams are.

_Blue Team_

_Fox_

_Capitan Falcon_

_DK_

_Green Team_

_Yoshi_

_Jigglypuff_

_Link_

_Red Team_

_Mario_

_Weegie_

_Samus_

Luigi: WHO PUT WEEGIE UP THERE!

Fox: (laughing) Oh god that's good. I thought that it wasn't going to work. But there it is. Dude that funny.

Toadsworth: Alright challenge begins in Five minutes.

_Blue Base_

Fox: So our plan knock out Green then go for Blue. Me and Falcon will go and attack Green. DK be here in the base but throw paint grenades over to the base for support.

Falcon and DK: Alright.

_Green Base_

Yoshi: So guys what's out plan?

Link: *Looks up loads his gun puts grenades into a bag and gives a solute*

Yoshi: (Looking to Jigglypuff) you have any idea what that meant?

JIgglypuff: Sir Yoshi, I was going to go kick their asses then come back then go kick the other people's asses.

Yoshi: You got that from a solute and quiet grunts.

Jigglypuff: Ya, you didn't?

_Red Base_

Luigi: I can't believe no one caught that.

Mario: Just ignore him, we have a challenge to win!

Luigi: Alright, I thought Samus and you can go and try to capture Blue base and I'll snipe.

Mairo: Luigi that is a terrible idea.

Samus: We don't have any other ideas.

Luigi: Alright let's get them.

Toadsworth: (On megaphone) let the battle begin!

Fox and Falcon ran out of Blue Base firing at Yoshi and Puff as they came out of their bases. Samus and Mario focused on Fox and Falcon more than Yoshi and Puff. Link disappeared into the shadows, DK was throwing grenades and Luigi sat at the base.

Luigi had his eyes on Fox as he came up behind Samus and shot her. She was killed and respawned. Luigi became angry and stood up.

Luigi: Peach of Shit!

Luigi then shot him in the head and killed him.

Fox: (back at base) shit!

From behind them as Fox ran back into the battlefield as DK continued to support. The person in the shadows was Link who silently was lowering the blue flag. Then raised a green flag.

Toadsworth: BLUE BASES HAS FALLEN IF ANY OF THEM DIE THEY WILL BE OUT OF THE CHALLANEGE!

DK: WHAT!

Link came up behind him and shot him dead. Luigi then snipped Fox again. Samus then, in a close battle, killed Falcon.

Toadsworth: Blue is out! Green is in the lead with Red on the ropes!

Luigi: Samus Mairo I need help in the base!

He did need the help Yoshi began to run up the sides and Puff floated to the top.

Samus: I'm coming!

Mario: Me too!

The main people (except Link) were battling at the red base.

Luigi: Samus looked out!

Link suddenly leaped out of nowhere with his gun and got ready to shot down Samus. Luigi jumped in the way and all the bullets hit him.

Samus: Luigi!

Samus then began to shot Link. A mini battle was happening in the battle. Link and Samus were waging bullet hell. Till one side fell. Samus was shot in the knee and respawned.

By then Link was half way from raising the green flag with Jigglypuff guarding him.

Toadsworth: RED IS DOWN! GREEN WINS!

_Game Room_

Yoshi: Fox? You wanted to see me?

Fox: Yes I overheard something.

Yoshi: What?

Fox: Mario was talking to Samus and Weegie…

Yoshi: Luigi.

Fox: Ya whatever, they were talking the next elimination they'll vote you out for betraying their team by making them lose.

Yoshi: Seriously?

Fox: Ya. They said they are kicking you out and laughing about it.

Yoshi: No, dochebags.

Fox: Ya I know, here we can give you support tonight but only if you vote Mairo.

Yoshi: Fine whatever, I'll vote Mario.

Fox: Okay thanks don't worry our alliance we'll treat you like a member and not a vote like they were doing.

Yoshi: Should I confront them?

Fox: No they'll see it coming then. So just go to their meetings and try to act normal. I know it'll be hard but it will be worth it.

Yoshi: Alright, we usually meet around this time so I'll do that. Thanks Fox you're a real friend.

Fox: I try, now go.

_Mario's room_

Mario: So who we voting?

Samus: I don't know Fox?

Luigi: I support this idea.

Mario: Fine we'll vote Fox, you okay with this Yoshi?

Yoshi: Of course!

Mario: Great lets go get dinner.

Samus: (whispering to Luigi) come to mine room for a second.

Luigi: Alright.

_Samus Room_

Luigi: You wanted to talk?

Samus: Ya, I just wanted to thank you.

Luigi: for what?

Samus: For saving me…

Luigi: (blushing) no its fine it was nothing.

Samus: No Luigi (taking off her helmet) it was so awesome and romantic.

Luigi: Romantic?

Samus: Ya…

Luigi: So do want to meet sometimes when we have free time you want to hang out?

Samus: (blushing) ya sure.

Luigi: Okay! Let's go to dinner.

Samus: Alright (putting her helmet back on)

_Elimination_

Toadsworth: Alright, Yoshi, Link and Jigglypuff have immunity so with that with no votes, but we'll doing it different. At the final Nine we have decided to show all the votes. So…

_Mario __ Fox_

One vote Fox

_Samus __ Fox_

Two votes Fox

_Fox __ Mario_

Two votes Fox. One vote Mario.

_DK __ Mario_

Two votes for Fox and Mario

_Link __ DK_

Two votes for Fox and Mario. One vote DK.

_Jigglypuff __ Capitan Falcon_

Two votes for Fox and Mario. One vote DK and Falcon.

_Falcon __ Mario_

Three votes Mario. Two votes Fox. One vote for DK and Falcon

_Luigi __ Fox_

Three votes Mario and Fox. One vote for DK and Falcon.

Last vote. If it is Mario or Fox one of them is leaving. If it goes to anyone else it's a tie and we go to sudden death.

_Yoshi_

Luigi: (quietly) yes.

Mario: Bye Fox.

_Mario_

Toadsworth: In a huge plot twist to the people here, Mario is out!

Mario: YOSHI! WHY!

Yoshi: (standing up) you were going to vote me out when I didn't have immunity!

Luigi: What no! We talked about us being the final four! We went over our secret plan! Fox first then his alliance.

Yoshi: No you were going to change the plan to get rid of me over spite! Right Fox.

Fox: To be honest Yoshi I didn't know you were in an alliance with Mario. I just asked for your vote and you agreed I have no idea you're talking about with spite.

Yoshi: Wait what (coming to realization) you set me up!

Fox: Still have no idea what you're talking about.

Toadsworth: Well this is juicy it's like living in a magazine. But Mario you have been eliminated. Please follow me.

Mario followed him and then got into the limo. Then he rolled down the window and talked to his alliance.

Mario: Be strong get Puff or Link. Luigi be strong be who you are a hero. Samus watch over. Yoshi stop beating yourself up it happens to everyone. Luigi I leave you in charge. Bye!

The limo drived away and with the three of them standing out there.

Luigi: God. What am I going to do?

Someone stood behind them then tapped on Luigi's solder. Startled he turned around to see Link. He put out his hand for Luigi to shake it. It was a sign of a partnership.


	7. Chapter 5: Competive Smash

Luigi: Welcome to the alliance Link.

Link: (nods in support)

Luigi: Alright, I now morail is low because of last night but we can come back from this!

Yoshi: I should leave I don't deserve to be here.

Luigi: No! What happened to you could happen to anyone. Don't feel guilty.

Yoshi: (sigh) alright

Luigi: Okay, there are only eight people remaining in the game. We have majority we pull out a victory!

Samus: We can but it will be hard.

Yoshi: Jigglypuff is the key, if we get her on our side we have a victory.

Luigi: I think we can convince her. Alright meeting adjourned.

_Backyard_

Toadsworth: Hello final eight! Today's challenge is a tournament. A single elimination tournament and the winner gets to decides two other people to have immunity. So here is the bracket.

DK

Link

Capitan Falcon

Luigi

Jigglypuff

Samus

Yoshi

Fox

So with that let's begin! First match DK vs. Link!

DK and Link and begin to fight. DK starts to try to hit Link but Link keeps rolling under him and hits him. In a minute DK is K.O. at 112% while Link only has 4%

The match was a close on but Capitan Falcon beat Luigi with 120% to Falcons 117%.

By the end of round one Link, Capitan Falcon, Samus and Fox won their matches.

In round two Link beat Capitan Falcon and Fox beat Samus. The final match was Link against Fox.

Toadsworth: And for the win! It's for Link or for Fox! Begin!

Fox: Get ready green.

Link: (takes out master sword)

Fox begins shooting Link with lasers. Link get annoyed as Fox just stood there shooting him he took out and bomb and threw it hitting him square in the face.

Fox: Holy shit…

Link had ran up and grabbed Fox and threw him over the edge of the arena. Fox recovered back to the ledge and climbed up.

Fox: Now I'll show you…

Fox then went for an extreme speed then kicked Link off the stage. As Link recovered Fox got an idea. He ran to the edge and blocked the ledge from Link. Not seeing this coming he fell from the edge and lost the match.

Toadsworth: FOX WINS!

Captain Falcon: Yes!

Luigi: shit.

Toadsworth: Fox who do you choose to have immunity with you?

Fox: (with a smirk) DK and Falcon.

Captain Falcon: Yes!

Luigi: shit.

_Luigi's Bedroom_

Luigi: So I guess we don't really have a choice on who to vote for.

Link: (Points to himself and shakes his head yes)

Samus: Link we are not voting you out.

Link: (looks guilty at Samus)

Samus: Link you tried your best so don't beat yourself up about it.

Yoshi: I guess we have to vote off Jigglypuff.

Luigi: Ya…

Samus: So I guess that's it.

Luigi: Ya. Meeting adjourned.

_Elimination_

Toadsworth: So Link, Samus, Luigi, Jigglypuff and Yoshi. One of you five will be leaving the game tonight. Let's show the votes.

Link - Jigglypuff

Captain Falcon - Link

Fox - Link

DK - Link

Jigglypuff - Samus

Luigi - Jigglypuff

Yoshi - Jigglypuff

Samus - Jigglypuff

Toadsworth: With that Jigglypuff with seven votes you have been eliminated. The limo is ready for you.

Jigglypuff: Great! Whatever this game is rigged anyway.

Toadsworth: Seven goes down six! Luigi's alliance is still strong but is showing signs of less influence. It is now an alliance battle no other sides can impact the game now! What will happen next episode? See the next chapter to find out!


	8. Chapter 6: The Most Stressful Day Off

The desert is my home. No, let me correct that statement, the desert was my home. Until that day happened. But before we get to that day lets go back to the beginning of the downfall of my country.

I remember the desert was especially hot that year as the beginning of the growing season had begun. My family was human in an almost fully human tribe. My father told me that the royalty of Sarasaland ruled over everyone but most of the people of Sarasaland lived in tribes like city's which I knew very little about.

My name is Grace Mali, a girl at the age of eighteen. My father's name was Rico Mali. It was the first day of April, which is when the most rain came in. My father and some field hands planting a rice field. I was sewing new clothes for my family. I had three siblings. My younger brother name was, Rico Si Mali. My sister, Nami Mali, who was named after my mother. Our youngest was a boy named, Juilo Mali. My mother, named Nami Cryst Mali, was a young excitable woman, until she died during a famine. My father was crushed and visited her grave every day. I also visited when I could.

The village was silent. The sound of hoe's and rakes pounding into the ground. My younger siblings were at a village school house and Rico Si stayed home to help with the planting. I decided to sneak off to my mother's grave. Tomorrow was going to be her birthday and everyone in the household began to think of her more and more. I put down my sewing and walked over to the graveyard a mile away from home.

The village was quiet as I walked through the heart of the village. Most were sleeping in small shacks and a few were eating. I crossed over the desert sand to the graveyard to the Mali field. My grandparents and long lost generations were buried. My father had told me many times that our tribe is one of the longest around. We had been in our territory for over 200 years. I sat down on my knees and prayed. After I had finished I started the sounds of hundreds of footsteps near me. I looked around trying to find the noise when I saw the charge of thousands of koopa's running into our village. They were armed with guns and spears as shrieks tore from the village. Shocked I ran to the village before being grabbed by two grey koopa's who looked like skeletons.

I started to scream for father then I saw a fire coming from my family's shack. They dragged me to a tent which was just set up far away from my village. They threw me in and I was grabbed by a larger man in all black and had a belt with a sword connected to it.

He was polite to me but he did something I never thought he would do to me. He threw me on a make shift cot and took off my clothes. Then he raped me. After he had finished he got off me and ordered the skeleton koopa's to put me in a cage, by the graveyard. I saw more koopa's dragging some of my friends. Then I saw her. My fourteen year old sister Nami. I cried to her and then she said something to me. She said father and my brothers were dead. I cried and try to break free. I was still naked and they poked me with their spears. Blood started to come out of my body.

They put me in the cage then after almost ten hours fifteen more girls came in all who I knew. The last one that came into the cage was Nami. I hugged her and comforted her. He had raped her too. They ordered us to sleep. Many of us couldn't but someone Nami and I somehow fell asleep next to mother's grave.

They woke us and there was the man in the black. He was purple and had pointy ears, his sword still in his belt. He ordered us to march and we marched to the capital. Were he took the capital and took the princess. He sent the princess to Bowser Land. We found out that the man was working for King Bowser for a political position.

Some of the girls on our march became pregnant. I never knew that humans could have children with something none human. But what happened to the girls is what made me the maddest and incredibly sad. They left them to die in the desert. No food, no water no nothing. The worst part was of the sixteen of use only three made it out non pregnant and alive. My sister was not one of them. She was one of the first to be left. She was in the first batch of the girls. They left them one at a time. She was the first to be left. She is most likely dead now along with the child.

He did an auction of the two other girls. They weren't pregnant. They were sold to a tall skinny man in purple and a frog. I was never put up on the auction block. How I survived I don't know. Somehow I had survived the village burnings, the naked march, and the auction. How I survived I don't know but I did. But now I'm his wife and I'm pregnant. I have nightmares now of being naked and chained to an iron ball. In the sand and body's talking to me on how I didn't help them and why I wasn't sewing in the shack. Maybe I could of helped them and saved them from their doom. I have the dream every night and at the end of the nightmare my sister is there crying in a cage naked and the purple man is walking towards her and pounces on her.

I'm never going to sleep again.


	9. Chapter 7: Frozen Peaks

_Mess Hall_

The Mess Hall was completely separated. Fox and his alliance sat on one side and Luigi's alliance sat on the other.

Toadsworth: Hello! I can see tensions are high! So why not have our challenge!

Luigi: All right what is it?

Toadsworth: Follow me outside.

_Frontyard_

Toadsworth: Now that we are outside lets head back inside since it is horrid out.

Fox: You got that right it's pouring.

Toadsworth: I hate the rain I so much prefer the snow.

Yoshi: I feel this is leading to something.

_Main Hall_

Yoshi: Called it.

The whole Mansion had been froze over. Ice was everywhere as the place seemed to be turned into a freezer.

Captain Falcon: What's our challenge?

Toadsworth: You must find a way to escape to the secure room. It's a room hidden in the smelliest places.

Samus: Where is it?

Toadsworth: I've already told you. Now go and find it.

Toadsworth then slide away.

Fox: Come on guys lets go find it before Weegie's buds do.

DK: Alright.

Fox, Falcon and DK slide around trying to find a door.

Luigi: So any idea where it is?

Yoshi: He said the smelliest place so maybe the bathrooms?

Samus: It's worth looking, let's go.

Luigi: We got a problem though.

Samus: what?

Luigi: Look at the stairs.

Yoshi: Holy…

The stairs had been transformed into a huge triangle block of ice.

Samus: How are we going to get up?

Yoshi: We can push each other up it?

Luigi: Worth a try.

Yoshi: Alright, one, two, three go!

Yoshi and Luigi Pushed Samus and she reached the top.

Yoshi: Alright Luigi get into position.

Yoshi pushed Luigi up the ice then Samus grabbed his hand and pulled him to the top. Both blushed.

Yoshi: Now how am I going to get up?

Luigi: We'll find something. I'm sure we can use paper tower or something for you to pull up on.

Yoshi: Okay!

Samus: Luigi go look in the guy's bathroom for paper and I'll look around in the girls.

Luigi: Okay.

_After a few minutes_

Samus: Luigi come look at this!

Luigi: (running into the girl's bathroom) what is it?

Samus: look a door. It's hidden behind the tile.

Luigi: Cool lets go in!

Samus: Okay.

Luigi and Samus open and walked through the door and looked around to see Toadsworth drinking tea.

Toadsworth: Look who has arrived! You both have immunity now we wait.

Luigi: For what?

Toadsworth: Oh right, the last two people to not be in this room are leaving.

Samus: What! Yoshi's still out there.

Toadsworth: Along with Fox and his group.

Luigi: Can we leave and go help Yoshi?

Toadsworth: Nope you must stay here, have a spot of tea.

_Main Hall_

Yoshi: Luigi? Samus? You guys okay?

Captain Falcon: Yo, Yosh whats going on?

Yoshi: Luigi and Samus went up there and they saw something and now they're not talking.

Falcon: How did they get up?

Yoshi: I pushed them up there. Luigi and I pushed up Samus and I pushed up Luigi and Samus helped him up and… wait!

Falcon: DK! Fox! Get here!

Fox: What?

Falcon: Yosh just spilled the beans the doors up there.

Fox: Great, hey DK throw us up there!

DK: Why?

Fox: Easier than try to walked up that thing.

DK: alright…

DK threw up Fox and Falcon to the top till only DK and Yoshi remained at the bottom.

Fox: Let's go looking.

The two found the secret door and walked in.

Toadsworth: Fox and Falcon are in the final four along with Luigi and Samus!

Fox: Wait what?

Toadsworth: The last two people to reach this location will be eliminated so Donkey Kong and Yoshi are heading home. Let's go tell them the news!

They told Yoshi and DK they were eliminated and the two shocked left the mansion.

Outside the limo had its passengers. As both groups said their good bye's and the limo drove away.

Toadsworth: Then there were four! Who will leave next? See the next chapter to find out!

Luigi: Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Yes my dear boy.

Luigi: The mansion is still frozen.

Toadsworth: No my boy it was never frozen to begin with. So let's head inside.

Fox: That made no sense.


	10. Chapter 8: Race to the Final Four

_Luigi's Bedroom_

Samus: Guess it's just us now.

Luigi: Ya… I just don't know how I pulled this off.

Samus: What do you mean?

Luigi: I mean I'm the weakest guy here and now I'm in the final four. I'm the leader of an alliance I got a girlfriend and yet.

Samus: Yet what?

Luigi: They're beating us and they're going to win. Fox has his ticket and even if one of us wins immunity he'll just get another person out.

Samus: I guess you right but one of us has to move on and we both know who has to move on.

Luigi: Ya I know who is going to have to move on.

Samus: I'm glad you do.

_Mess Hall_

Fox: We lost our first man.

Captain Falcon: Ya we did.

Fox: We got rid of the dino but now we have to get rid of our loving couple.

Captain Falcon: Wait their dating?

Fox: Duh dude we've been over this.

Captain Falcon: oh ya… So what are going to do?

Fox: We just wait till elimination then I'll use my ticket then Samus is gone.

Captain Falcon: Why Samus why not Weegie?

Fox: I want to deal with him personality

Captain Falcon: Alright.

Fox: Speaking of Weegie and Samus here they come.

Luigi and Samus walk in grabbed some food and sat down.

Fox: (turning around) so I guess it's just the front runners now!

Luigi: What do you mean?

Fox: I and Falcon are the most successful of our alliance and Link and Yoshi were just assist to you.

Luigi: Link and Yoshi were more than assists they were friends.

Fox: haha that's a good one. Your brother invited Yoshi for an extra vote to get ahead of us and Link joined because he felt bad for you after your brother left.

Luigi: What happened when my brother was around was my brother not me.

Fox: Please, Without Mario telling you to you would have left leadership to Samus or Yoshi.

Luigi: Maybe but there is one difference between my brother and I.

Fox: What?

Luigi: You haven't got rid of me yet.

Fox: Just wait Weegie just wait.

Toadsworth: (walking in) Hello good chaps and congrats you've made it to the final four!

Samus: Can we get to challenge and does it involve beating Fox and Falcon up?

Toadsworth: Todays challenge will not involve beating people up but first Fox please come here.

Fox: (walking to Toadsworth) Yes Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: I believe you have something that belongs to me?

Fox: What? All I have on me is my ticket.

Toadsworth: May I see it.

Fox: (handing it to Toadsworth) Um, sure.

Toadsworth: Yep this is mine now.

Fox: Wait! Was it a fake?

Toadsworth: Nope it was a real one but it expired two minutes ago. Now go sit down.

Fox: (sitting down) shit…

Toadsworth: Now! It's time for your next challenge follow me into the kitchen.

_Kitchen_

Samus: Why are we in here?

Toadsworth: Well your challenge is simple. It's called race to the finish.

Fox: Why are we starting a race in the kitchen?

Toadsworth: Well it starts here in the kitchen then you must run to the front yard to the finish line a mile away.

Falcon: I'm up for it.

Toadsworth: First person to cross the finish line wins immunity.

Fox: When do we start?

Toadsworth: Three, two, one NOW!

Luigi: Go!

The four raced out of the kitchen and into the main hall and out the doors. Far in the distance was a black and white finish line as the four dashed towards the finish line.

Fox took an early lead then was passed by Falcon then passed by Samus. Luigi was close behind the three but it seemed that he would not reach the line in time.

The line was in site and Fox was in the lead and as the almost stepped over the line Samus rolled into a ball then crossed the line.

Toadsworth: The winner is Samus!

Falcon: (heavily) how did you get here?

Toadsworth: Well I used to be an all-star runner in my day.

Luigi: Seriously

Toadsworth: Of course, but now we must head onto elimination in a few hours. Go think on who you're going to vote for and I'll go get some tea because I'm pooped.

_Luigi's Bedroom_

Samus: So we are voting for Fox?

Luigi: No Falcon.

Samus: Why Falcon?

Luigi: I want Fox to see how it is to see all his alias disappear on him.

Samus: Alright but you know what is going to happen right.

Luigi: Yes, I do.

_Game Room_

Fox: We vote Weegie

Falcon: Alright.

Fox: Good talk.

Falcon: Good talk.

_Elimination_

Toadsworth: So Samus has immunity so let's show the votes.

_Luigi - Captain Falcon_

_Fox - Luigi_

_Samus - Captain Falcon_

_Captain Falcon - Luigi_

Toadsworth: Well would you look at that! It's an even split so I think it's time for a tie breaker! Luigi Falcon follow me.

_Backyard_

Toadsworth: I call it the homerun contest!

Luigi: What do we do?

Toadsworth: Well! You put damage on the bag then when time is almost out you take the home run bat and send that thing flying! Person with the longest distance wins! Falcon's up first so go Falcon.

Captain Falcon: This is so my game!

Falcon got into position and then as the clock started he gave two knee's to the bag then as the clock start to clock down he pulled his fist back and gave the bag a large punch.

The bag went flying and hit 2013.

Luigi: Time out!

Luigi called a time out and then ran to Samus (who was at the side lines.)

Luigi: Look I'm screwed but before I leave I just want you to know that I've really enjoyed the time we've had together.

Samus: (Taking off her helmet) no you're not leaving! Here.

Luigi: This is a land mine.

Samus: Yes and once you put damage on that land mine you push the bag on the mine and it will go flying! Trust me.

Luigi: I don't know did you see how far that went!

Samus: Is there anything I can do for you to just do it?

Luigi: well…

Samus: (leaned down and kissed Luigi)

Luigi: (blushing) that works.

Samus: Alright go get them.

Luigi walked up and started to punch and kick the bag. He then dropped the mine then threw the bag onto to it. In a large explosion the bag went flying. Until it hit the ground and stopped at 2013.1.

Toadsworth: LUIGI WINS! FALCON HAS BEEN ELIMATATED!

Fox: What that's cheating he didn't use the bat.

Samus: Falcon didn't use the bat.

Fox: Shut up!

_Limo_

Falcon: I'll get my revenge Weegie you just wait!

Luigi: Alright I'll wait till I'm a millionaire.

The limo drove away with an angry Falcon inside.


	11. Chapter 9: Riddle Me This Weegee!

_Mess Hall_

Fox: Only one left. If was going to be anyone it should be me. It is me. They will pay. Both of them. She will pay. He will pay.

Toadsworth: Someone has the taste of the Monday's.

Fox: (Jumping) Jesus Toadsworth don't do that!

Toadsworth: I just want to know if you have the taste of the Monday's.

Fox: Toadsworth, its Thursday.

Toadsworth: That it is. Now are you going to get some food?

Fox: In a little bit, okay.

Toadsworth: Alright. Also they which they must pay are coming in.

Fox: Um, thanks.

Luigi: Hey Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Hello old chap I'm just letting myself out.

Luigi: Okay, see ya.

Samus: Let's get some food.

Luigi: (sitting down with food) Moring Fox.

Fox: You're in a good mood.

Luigi: Should I not be.

Fox: You shouldn't because your backs are against a wall.

Samus: I have no idea what you're talking about. If anything your back is against the wall. We out number you.

Fox: You've always outnumbered me, only now no one can hold me back.

Samus: Sure.

Toadsworth: Who's ready for a challenge?

Fox: I could go for one.

Toadsworth: Alright, let's go.

_Bathroom_

Luigi: Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Yes Luigi boy.

Luigi: Why are we in the girl's bathroom?

Toadsworth: For the challenge of course!

Fox: Great, what is our challenge?

Toadsworth: Well your challenge is a scavenger hunt! You get your maps here then you must find the three items then report back here.

Samus: You're just going to stand here?

Toadsworth: Yes but with a spot of tea as well.

Samus: Alright.

Toadsworth: So, here are your maps and remember look at the back for clues!

Fox: (looking at the back of the maps) Oh, that's nice riddles.

Toadsworth: I'd knew you'd like them!

Fox: Sure gramps.

Toadsworth: So what are you waiting for get going!

_Outside the Bathroom_

Luigi: Okay let's look at the riddles.

Samus: (talking off her helmet) first riddle.

_Riddle One_

_What weighs nothing?_

_Can't be touched?_

_And if you put it in a barrel it would make the barrel lighter?_

Luigi: Geez he isn't going easy on us.

Samus: Guess so, read the second on.

Luigi: Riddle Two

_Riddle Two_

_What is tall when it's young and short when it's old?_

Samus: Um….

Luigi: Okay next one.

_Riddle Three_

_When is 99 more than 100?_

Luigi: No one is ever going to figure these out.

Samus: Yep, wonder how Fox is dealing with these.

_Kitchen_

Fox: When is 99 more than 100? Well that's simple.

Fox then walked to the microwaved thought about it then opened the microwave were there was three keys.

Fox: (picking a key up) what are these for? I'll figure it out later time to find more keys.

_Main Hall_

Luigi: Thought of anything?

Samus: No, read the second one again.

Luigi: What is tall when it's young and short when it's old?

Samus: (looking to a table) wait Luigi!

Luigi: Ya?

Samus: I know the answer!

Luigi: What?

Samus: (running to the table) look!

Luigi: What?

Samus: (picking up a candle on the table) it's a candle!

Luigi: Oh, that makes sense. Wait look were the candle was.

Samus: What the?

Luigi: It's a packet.

Samus: open it.

Luigi: (opening it) there's three keys. Each one has our face on it.

Samus: Leave Fox's it's probably to unlock something later.

Luigi: You don't have to tell me twice.

Samus: Alright let's find more keys.

Samus and Luigi walked into the game room.

Fox: (walking from the kitchen and mess hall) well look at Weegie and Man Lady found keys for me.

Fox picked up the candle then picked up the packet. He then dumped out his key then put the candle and packet back in place.

Fox: I think I have an idea forming.

He then quietly snuck into the game room.

_Game room_

Samus: I have no idea what the other ones are.

Luigi: I don't either, let's look around.

Samus: The third one makes no sense at all. 99 can't be larger than 100 ever.

Fox: (in his mind) think about time dumbasses.

Luigi: Wait!

Samus: Yes, Luigi?

Luigi: Number one is a hole.

Samus: A hole?

Luigi: Ya! It can't be touched, it weights nothing and it makes a barrel weigh less.

Fox: (under his breath) thanks.

Fox ran out of the room not caring that Samus and Luigi saw him.

Luigi: HEY HOW LONG WHERE YOU THERE!

Samus: Be knows Luigi and if he has the rest of the keys.

Luigi: Crap! Let's follow him!

_Front yard_

Fox: It's here somewhere! Here! A leftover barrel from the paintball challenge!

Luigi: FOX! COME BACK HERE!

Fox put his hand threw a hole in the barrel where he felt keys. He pulled out his key then stood up.

Luigi: Fox! How long have you been following us?!

Fox: A while Weegie, see you tonight!

Fox then ran into the house then into the back yard. He noticed while going to the kitchen in the backyard was something in glass surrounded by a container of glass.

Fox put his three keys into three locks locking the thing inside. A Toadsworth immunity pass. Fox took off the container then picked up the ticket.

Toadsworth: FOX WINS! HE IS IN THE FINAL TWO!

Fox: Yes!

Luigi: (Him and Samus running in) NO!

Fox: Take that Weegie!

Toadsworth: So tonight Fox gets to choose who goes home tonight!

Fox: Sweet.

Samus: Great.

_Limo_

Toadsworth: So Fox, who do you choose to leave.

Fox: Well…

Luigi: Fox cut the bull we all know I'm leaving, you've been going after me this whole season. I know that I'm leaving so just say it.

Fox: Well Weegie that would be nice but I pick Samus

Luigi: WHAT!

Samus: I'm surprised I almost certainly thought I would stay. Well Luigi it's been fun I'll hopefully see you soon and a millionaire.

Taking off her helmet she leaned down and kissed him.

Samus: I'll see you all later.

She sat down in the limo and it drove away.

Toadsworth: So with that it finale two has been set! Who will become the millionaire! See you all in the final chapter of SUPER SMASH MANISON SEASON 1!


	12. Chapter 10: A Classic Finalie

_**Crystalboo note: **_**I just want to say this chapter was so fun to write. Also thank you to all my supports for this series! I want to list the followers and people who left reviews.**

**Ender NightBlade: u/6053870/Ender-NightBlade**

**Imagination Heaven: u/5724284/**

**MarioFan: ? I can't find his profile.**

**Thank you. Please enjoy.**

_Limo_

Fox: (knocking on a window that showed the front of the limo) Hey, Gramps! Where are we going?

Toadsworth: Somewhere special for the finale!

Fox: Where is it!

Toadsworth: It's a secret!

Luigi: Come Toadsworth just tell us.

Toadsworth: Not going too. You two just sit back and relax.

Luigi: How am I supposed to relax!

Toadsworth: Drink some tea, it's quite soothing.

Fox: Wow, thanks gramps.

Toadsworth: Never mind boys were are here!

Luigi: Where is here?

Toadsworth: Please step outside of the car and see!

Luigi and Fox exited the car and look to the huge building looming over them.

Toadsworth: Follow me in boys!

Fox: Alright.

_Classic Warehouse Entrance_

Luigi: What is this place?

Toadsworth: The Classic Warehouse!

Fox: The what Warehouse?

Toadsworth: This is where the final challenge will take place. Let me explain.

Luigi: Ya, explain.

Toadsworth: See behind these two doors are the same obstacle course. One of you will go through the left door the other the right. There will be a series of fights you must take place in. First person to finish the final fight wins! Makes sense.

Luigi and Fox shook their heads yes.

Toadsworth: Alright, Luigi you get the left door, Fox the right door. Ready! Set! GO!

Luigi and Foxed dashed through their doors to the first part of the course. An area of white bricks with a castle in the background represented the first part of the mission.

_Link_

_Fox Side_

Fox: What the hell?

Link: (coughs)

Fox: You!

Link: (smirked then draws his sword)

Fox: I see how it is you've always been a man of action.

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: Hello?

Link: (cough)

Luigi: Link? What's going on?

Link: (Pulls out a bomb)

Luigi: Link?

Link: (battle cry's and throws the bomb at Luigi)

Luigi: (dodging the bomb) Link what happened to you?

Link: (Pulls out the master sword)

Luigi: Alright, I don't want too but I guess I have no choice.

Link jumped down and threw a boomerang towards Luigi. Dodging it Luigi ran towards Link and threw and punch with turned into about five punches.

Luigi: I don't want to do this Link.

Link: (throws bomb)

Luigi: (dodging it) fine Link, I'll end this.

Luigi ran up to him punched him in the air then an explosion happened sending him flying off the screen.

Luigi: Sorry Link.

_Fox's side_

Fox: Take this.

Fox kicked Link in the face sending him flying into the sky.

Fox: Never liked the quiet type. What's that?

On the side of the area a door opened. Fox headed through it.

_Yoshi Team_

Luigi: This is so weird.

Luigi had stepped through the door and saw the weirdest battle arena he had ever seen. Then suddenly something fell from the sky.

Luigi: What the…

Blue Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luigi: Yoshi?

Pink Yoshi: Yoshi!

The three Yoshi's jumped on him.

Luigi: No you don't!

Luigi then did an upper punch sending the Yoshi's flying. Then three more came down and they were punched off the stage, again and again. Till the door opened again.

_Fox_

_Fox's side_

Fox: If the rest of these fights will be that easy I'll win the million by noon. I bet Weegee is still at Link.

Fake Fox: Hello Foxy.

Fox: What the? Who are you?

Fake Fox: (walking into sight) I'm you.

Fox: What the fuck?

The other Fox wore orange and tan pants. They were very similar looking but were different on the outside.

Fox: Fine, I'll fight myself.

Fake Fox: Go ahead Foxy, I'm ready.

Fox: (about to attack then stopping) where did you get that name?

Fake Fox: I'm you Foxy, I know everything.

The Fake Fox pounced onto Fox.

Fox: Get off!

Fox pushed him off then they began to fight.

_Luigi side_

Fake Fox: Argh!

Fake Fox flew off the stage and off it. The door opened on the other side.

Luigi: Always wanted to do that. Now onto the next round.

_Fox's side_

Fox: Take this! And this! And this! And this!

Fox hit Fake Fox and sent him off the edge. Fox won the battle. The door opened on the other side.

Fox: Never, ever call me Foxy.

_Bros._

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: Time to finally bet Fox, who's next.

Mario jumped in and took off his hat and bowed.

Luigi: M…M…M…Mario?

Mario: It's a me, Mario!

?: Me too!

Luigi: W…W…who is that?

Fake Luigi: (jumping in) Hello!

Luigi: What!

Fake Luigi: (pointing behind Luigi) Friends!

Luigi looked behind him and saw a tablet. He picked it up and looked at it. It showed the ten contestants besides Fox and Luigi himself. On the top it said pick an ally.

Luigi: Oh, okay. Um, Samus.

Samus: (Teleporting in) hi, Luigi!

Luigi: Hey, bae.

Samus: Um, never heard you call me that before.

Luigi: Oh sorry is that bad?

Samus: No it's fine, let's go.

The four began to fight.

_Fox's side_

Fox: That was weird. Well what's next?

Mario and Luigi jumped in.

Fox: Oh this is going to be fun!

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: Hiya!

Luigi hit Mairo sending him out of bounds.

Samus: Nice job, I'll see you later, also if you see me again one on one in one of these rooms that's not me.

Luigi: Alright, bye Samus:

Samus: Bye.

Samus was then teleported out.

Luigi: Doors open, time to countiune.

_Fox's side_

Fox: (door opening) beat them both by myself. I always knew Mario and Weegee were weak. Time to continue.

_Pikachu_

_Fox's side_

Fox: Now what?

Pikachu: WHAT UP BITCH! THUNDERBOLT!

Fox: What the hell was that…OW!

Pikachu: Pikachu deserved to win! He deserved to win!

Fox: Dammit, it's you.

Pikachu: Ya it's me bitch PIKACHU!

Fox: Here.

Fox grabbed Pikachu threw him in-between two buildings and into a pit. The door opened.

Fox: Easy.

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: Please be a double, please be a double, please be a double!

Pikachu: Pika!

Luigi: IS THERE TWO OF YOU!

Pikachu: Pika?

Luigi: Dammit, okay let's fight!

Pikachu: Pika.

Luigi: HEY KEEP MY MOM OUT OF THIS!

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, chu.

Luigi: NO I'M NOT GAY! I HAVE A GIRLFREIND!

Pikachu: Pika, pika pika mcpika.

Luigi: You're the queen of Kalos?

Pikachu: (Laughing) Chu Pika hahaha

Luigi: DAMMIT PIKACHU! IT WAS A JOKE!

Pikachu: (Laughing) pika.

Luigi: that's it!

Luigi ran up grabbed him and threw him in-between two building. The door opened up.

Luigi: Don't mess with mama.

_DK_

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: Please let it be a double, please a double.

DK: Hello.

Luigi: HOLY SHIT YOU'RE BIG! Wait the tablet!

The tablet was opened in front of Luigi.

Luigi: Alright um Samus of course and Link!

Link and Samus teleported in.

Samus: Hey Luigi.

Luigi: Hey bae, good to see you again.

Link: (Makes puking sound)

Luigi: Oh, sorry Link.

DK: Time to get revenge!

Samus: Wow, he's huge.

Luigi: Watch out!

DK dropped down and began to fight.

_Fox's side_

Fox: Wow DK, let yourself go?

DK: Time to fight!

Fox: I can't fight you myself… what's this. A tablet? Pick an ally, great I'll pick Falcon and I think I can pick DK?

Falcon and DK teleported in.

Falcon: YES!  
>DK: Let's do this!<p>

_Luigi's side_

Samus: Luigi dodge!

Luigi: (dodging) thanks! Attack!

Link: Hiyaaa!

Samus: Rocket!

Luigi: And chop!

DK: AHHHHH!

DK flew off the stage and a door opened.

Samus: Bye Luigi! You're doing great!

Link: (Gave a thumbs up)

Luigi: See you guys when I'm a millionaire!

_Fox's side_

Fox: I'll see you all when Weegee's crying on how bad I destroyed him.

Falcon: Um, Fox.

Fox: What?

Falcon: Weegee is…

Falcon was interrupted as DK and he were teleported out.

Fox: WAIT! WEEGEE IS WHAT? Shit.

_Kirby_

Luigi: I'm in the final stretch I can do this! What's next? Who wants some of this Green Thunder!

Kirby: Hello.

Luigi: Oh, Kirby, sorry about what happen I fell a lot of regret on the vote we made.

Kirby: Oh, its fine but I need to beat you up. Well not just me. Me and Me.

Luigi: Um, what?

Mairo Kirby: Hello!

Link Kirby: Hya!

Luigi: Oh, that's cute.

Kirby: CUTE! I HATE IT WHEN I'M CUTE! KIRBY TEAM ATTACK!

Luigi: What?

_Fox's side_

Fox: Weegee must be close behind! I need to finish this fast.

Kirby: Hello Fox!

Fox: You! Die!

Kirby: What?

Fox ran up grabbed Kirby and threw him sending him off the stage.

DK Kirby: UH…..

Fox: What? Fury Kirby? DIE!

Fox did the same thing to DK Kirby. Then Mairo Kirby then Samus Kirby.

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: (heading through the door) that was freaky, I didn't know he could do that. Time for the next part I guess.

_Samus_

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: Alright time to head on, I'm almost done.

Samus: Hello, Weegee.

Luigi: Crap!

Samus: Time to die.

_Kirby_

_Fox's side_

Fox: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pikachu Kirby: PIKA!

Fox: Got him.

The door opened the Fox headed through.

_Samus_

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: BOMB ON MY NOSE! BOMB ON MY NOSE!

Samus: Stand still!

Luigi: No!

Luigi ran to Samus then the bomb went off sending the two flying defeating Samus while Luigi fell to the ground.

Luigi: That was close. Time to continue.

Luigi headed through the door to his second last challenge.

_Fox's side_

Fox: You! Where's Weegee!

Samus: Who?

Fox: You know Weegee. Your boy toy! Where is he!

Samus: I have no idea who you are talking about.

Fox: YES YOU DOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fox and Samus began to fight once more.

_Metal_

_Luigi's side_

Luigi: Wow, this place is shiny.

Metal: (started to walk up to Luigi)

Luigi: Have I've seen you before?

Metal: (didn't react)

Luigi: Alright let's go.

The two began to fight as Luigi slowly found out that Metal couldn't be thrown or easily knocked off. Eventually after some time (Fox still fighting Samus) Metal was defeated.

_Samus_

_Fox's side_

Fox: DIE!

Fox kicked Samus sending her upwards and defeated her.

Fox: DOOR! DOOR WHERE IS WEEGIE!

Door: Final Challenge.

Fox: WHAT THE FUCK! THE DOOR TALKED TO ME!

Door: …

Fox: AM I CRAZY!

Door: …Yes.

Fox: AHHHH!

Fox ran through the door.

_Metal_

Fox: YOU METAL PERSON! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Metal: ?

Fox: (attacking) WHY AREN'T YOU DIEING!

_Master Hand_

_Luigi_

Luigi: What the heck?

Master Hand: Luigi! You have made it to the final round. If you can beat me before Fox, you will win Super Smash Mansion.

Luigi: Alright, let's go.

Master Hand: We shall.

The two began to fight. Luigi dodged and attack. Master Hand was elegant and when he did hit Luigi, he hit hard.

Luigi: Time to end this! Hiya!

Luigi jumped into the air and kicked Master Hand. It killed him.

Master Hand: You…have…done well…Luigi…you have…..won.

Master Hand dispread and the last door open.

Luigi: I did it…

Luigi slowly with pain walked through the door. In between the doors he was healed and then walked into a room filled with the ten other contestants.

Mario: (running up to his brother) LUIGI! You did it!

Luigi: I won? I won!

Samus: (taking her helmet off) Luigi!

The two locked arms together then the two kissed. Once they stopped Fox was suddenly warped in.

Fox: WHERE AM I?

Falcon: Fox, you lost.

Fox: NO THIS IS ANOTHER ROOM! DIE!

Toadsworth: Mr. Fox it's over. It's over.

Fox: WHAT…Oh, shit? I went insane there didn't I?

DK: Yep, we saw it all on screen. Foxy.

Fox: Never call me that.

DK: That sounds familiar doesn't it?

Fox: Shut up.

_Frontyard_

Toadsworth: Congrats Luigi! You have won Super Smash Manison! You won one million coins!

Luigi: Thank you for letting me be here and being the best host, Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Oh my boy, it was my pleasure! Now don't spend it all in one sitting.

Luigi: Don't worry I won't.

Samus: I'll make sure he won't.

Toadsworth: haha that's is funny. Now I have some news.

Jigglypuff: What?

Toadsworth: All of you are coming back for season two!

Everyone: Awesome!

Toadsworth: Along with some new contestants! You all will be competing for five million coins!

Everyone: Sweet!

Toadsworth: With that thanks for reading this season. I'll see you all next season in SUPER SMASH MANISON MELEE!


End file.
